


It’s History

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	It’s History

**It’s History**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Word Count:** 286

 

Gwen looked up from the scrap of paper in her hand and reached for the book that she had been looking for on the library shelf. Just as she touched the book, another hand was on it too.

“Hello?” A man’s voice said beside her.

Gwen looked over at the blonde good looking man standing there with a grin on his face. “Oh! Hello. Are you looking for this book too?”

“Yes. I’m doing research on King Arthur. And you?”

“I’m doing research on Queen Guinevere.” Gwen smiled. “You see my name is Guinevere but everyone calls me Gwen.”

“That’s a shame. Guinevere is a beautiful name. I’m Arthur Pendragon.

“Really?” Gwen laughed.

“Yes. I know it it sounds strange but that’s the one my parents gave me. Your sir name isn’t Leodegrance, is it?”

“How did you guess?” Gwen bit her lip. “I wonder if our parents had the same scheme.”

“I doubt it.” Arthur took his hand off the book. “Take it. I can choose another. I have a list with dozens more.”

“Thank you.” Gwen took the book off the shelf. “I feel like I should buy you a cup of something in gratitude.”

“I’d like that.” Arthur looked at the shelf and chose a book. “I have one. Why don’t we go to that tea shop on the corner?”

“That’s brilliant. We can talk about Camelot and our namesakes.” Gwen hugged the book to her chest. “Maybe even get to know one another.”

“You and I could be them, reincarnated. Who’s to say?” Arthur offered her his arm. “Shall we go, Queen Guinevere?

“Of course,King Arthur.” Gwen giggled and took his arm.

The left together for tea and whatever else may come.


End file.
